Heroes Series 1
by xXx Sunshine xXx
Summary: Heroes Re  writtenThe plot taken from the actual TV show, just padded out a bitWell a lot reallyEnjoy if you read it :D:D


**Disclaimer:** I don't own heroes or any of the characters in it: they belong to Tim Kring. I don't own the computer I wrote this on: that belongs to my parents. I do, however, own my brain which I used to write this story, unless that belongs to someone else as well!!

**Episode 1**

Mohinder Suresh was talking about his theories on evolution, namely, that God is a cockroach. Ignoring the familiar looks from his students, the looks that make him seem mad, he continued explaining his theory to them.

'The only creature in the world that could survive a nucleur war is a cockroach – they can survive for weeks without a head. Then they starve to death but that's not the point. If God has created his image as something on Earth, then I submit to you that God is a cockroach!'

More of those looks.

Someone knocked on the door, and Mohinder heard whispers as he went to answer it. He saw a paper aeroplane flying around past him. University students, and they were behaving like little children in Primary School – giggling and whispering, and some other things that need not be mentioned.

As soon as the man walked in, Mohinder felt a feeling of dread. He really didn't want to hear what this man had to say, so he tried to shut the door again. The only problem was the man was half way inside the room, so Mohinder ended up shutting the door on him and half squishing him. Not a great thing to do if you're trying to give the impression that you're a good lecturer, and not at all insane.

The man came in, and introduced himself. He took Mohinder to one side and adjusted his tie awkwardly.

'Mohinder, I'm afraid, your father.'

'Oh,' Mohinder laughed, 'What's he done now?'

'Died.' the man said bluntly.

He carried on talking, but Mohinder was in a world of his own, where everything seemed fuzzy and he felt like he was about to faint. As soon as he could escape the university, he ran over to a building site and wrecked a lot of scaffolding. It probably endangered someone's life, and maybe killed a cockroach or two, but it made him feel better.

Claire Bennet was climbing up the scaffolding with an increasing feeling of dread. Her small smile came only from the fact that Zach, the high school geek who she made tape this, had no idea what was about to happen. That said, neither did she, and her dread increased. After reaching the top, about 80 feet off the ground she estimated, she leaned forward and fell through the air. Her only thought in that split second was 'I should really have tried this first with something smaller!'

As she came to, she saw Zach standing over her, still holding the camera. As she sat up, he emitted a sigh of relief that she was alive, then a scream. She looked around wondering what made him scream, then she looked at her arm, only to realise it had gotten caught half way up the scaffolding.

'Damn!' she said, and, giving him her sweetest puppy – dog look, asked Zach 'Can you pleeeeeeeeeease go and get my arm for me? I can't climb with only one arm!'

He looked at her reproachfully, then started to climb. He came back down holding her arm at arm's length, with his eyes screwed tight shut, and looking vaguely green.

'How on earth did you manage to walk all the way over here not looking where you are going, and manage not to fall down?!' she asked in astonishment as she re – attatched her arm. At this point Zach fainted.

Claire had to get a bucket of water that was conveniently over near the scaffolding and throw it over Zach's face to wake him up, then they walked back down to the town along the railway line talking. Zach was still not looking at Claire's arm, and in his determination he tripped over the tracks into a puddle.

'Damn! My hair got wet! That's gonna take ages to restyle!' he said sadly. Then, noticing Claire's expression said, 'Anyway, Claire, you've gotta tell people about this, I mean you just put your arm back on! That is sooooooo cool! I mean, like, you're sooooooooo totally gonna be like something off Star Trek! Do you have any idea how cool that is? I mean that's sooooooo -'

'SHUT UP ZACH!!!! I don't wanna be like something off of Star Trek! I just want to be normal!' Claire sniffed.

'But... you're not normal.' said Zach, 'You're so much better than normal!'

'I don't care! I just want to be like everyone else! But you wouldn't know what that's like, would you?' she said angrily, and ran off. Zach tried to follow her, but only ended up tripping over the train tracks again and landing in a puddle that he disappeared into and couldn't get out of until Claire was long gone.

When he had finally gotten out of the giant puddle, Zach looked at the camera and saw the clock. It had broken at exactly 4.13.57 PM. Now he needed a new video camera. And some new dignity.

Hiro was looking at the clock. He was staring at the clock. He was staring at the clock and he had a constipated expression on his face. It was 4.13.57 PM. A second later and it was still 4.13.57 PM. A second later and it was 4.13.56 PM. The second after that it was 4.13.57 PM, and Hiro was right at the other end of the cubicle farm he was working in.

He was going to see Ando, his best friend, to tell him, very loudly, that he had just broken the space/time continum and made time go backwards, and to be told by Ando, very quietly, that he was mad, that no – one could break the space/time continum except Spock, and Hiro definately wasn't Spock, and to get back to work unless he wanted to be fired.

Hiro wasn't taken aback by this, he was sure that he had made time reverse, and he was like Spock, who had been Hiro's hero for many years. Now all he had to do was to teleport somewhere, and he would be Spock, just much cuter and without the scary ears. He continued to run around the cubicle farm yelling, until he was taken away by security. 'Well,' he thought, 'It's better than doing aerobics on the roof!'

Later that evening, this time not at 4.13.anything, Hiro and Ando were in the pub, and Hiro was still talking about what he had achieved earlier that day, and Ando was still not listening. He had developed a system when Hiro was talking about things like this – smile and nod when he drew breath. It seemed to work very well.

Unfortunately for Ando, he really should have been listening to what Hiro was saying, because when he started listening again, it seemed that he had agreed to go with Hiro to New York to try and save the world. All Ando could do was put his head in his hands and wonder – 'Why me??'

Peter was dreaming of Japenese people with swords fighting a dragon, and of himself and his brother, flying, and of other things and people who he had no idea who they were. He jumped as Simone walked in. He hadn't been asleep, he had just been dreaming. 'Hang on', he said to Simone, 'that makes no sense!!' and he thought 'Hi' to himself.

He wondered why Simone was looking at him strangely, but he disregarded it and went over to Mr Deveaux, Simone's dad, to finish his medication for the day.

Simone got over the strange entrance, and walked over to stand next to Peter. 'He really likes you, you know. You've been like a son to him'

'Better than being like a daughter,' he said, and thought 'Aww, thanks!' Peter did care for Mr Deveaux, but not as much as he did for Simone. However, he didn't like the strange looks he kept getting from her.

Peter liked his job of being a nurse, but he couldn't help thinking he was destined for greater things. He stood up and turned around to put the morphine back in his briefcase, when he came face to face with Simone standing right in front of him. He got lost in her eyes, and all he could think about was how beautiful they were, when suddenly he got brought out of his dream by Simone leaning in towards him, tilting her head... Then she slapped him. He had still been in his world. 'Damn!' he both thought and said.

After yet another strange look, Peter decided that it was time to leave. He had forgotten that she had something to say. He ran to the door, and was suddenly confronted by the tops of buildings, and he was in the air... flying... soaring... floating... lying flat on his face in a corridor. This really wasn't Peter's day.

Nathan wasn't happy to see his little brother, Peter the nurse, the shame of the whole family. He had become a nurse, when everyone else had become a lawyer or a politician – something worthwhile. Nathan was eating lunch with his wife and some very important visitors, when Peter interrupted. Reluctantly, Nathan admitted who he was and took him to the side to ask him why he was here.

'I need to talk to you, Nath!' Peter said anxiously.

'Not now Pete,' he said, giving a quick smile to the visitors, 'Can't you see I've got company?'

'But it's urgent! I need to talk to you, now!'

'Oh, for goodness' sake!' Nathan whispered angrily, 'Excuse me,' he said to the men sitting at the table, who grunted irritably and started talking to each other. 'Well? What is it?'

'Nathan, I... I think I can fly!'

Nathan looked at him disbelievingly. 'That's it? You pulled me out of a meeting with the two most important people in New York to tell me that... You can fly?'

'Not just me! You can too – I've been having these dreams and -'

'Dreams? You've put my entire career in jeapordy for some DREAMS?'

'Well, I thought -'

No, Pete, that's just it! You don't think! Every time you think, this happens!'

'Well,' said Peter slyly, 'How did you get out of the car then?' and he walked off.

Niki got out of her car and went to the garage. She laid on her bed and started stripping for one of her customers in Utah when he ran out of money. He sent her an IM, pleading her for more, but she wouldn't because he had no money left. He sent her bombardments of threatening IM's, but she just dismissed them. She went to see her genius son, Micah, but saw people standing at the front door. They knocked, but Niki went to Micah and told him to pack a few things and wait by the back door.

He asked her why but she just told him to do it and that she'd answer later and to just do what she said. Micah knew what was happening, of course, he knew everything, but he felt it was polite to ask. He went to the door and Niki caught up with him a minute later.

They went to Micah's school, and the prim and proper, and very professional principal was very angry with Niki.

'You are way behind on your school fees, and your last... 3 cheques have bounced. I need that money... now!'

Niki was distraught. 'I don't have it! I paid $25,000 into this school's charity because I thought it would get Micah a decent tuition. Micah needs to be in a good school – nowhere else knows what to do with him!'

'Well, I'm sorry, but your cheques have bounced. If you want a demonstration -' The principal hopped out from behind his desk on a space hopper, and went over to a part of the room Niki hadn't noticed before.

Inbetween cries of 'Yipee!' and 'Yahoo!' he shouted, as if he thought that because he was bouncing she couldn't hear him, 'This is where you were!' and he hopped over to a point on the diagram on the floor that looked like the bottom of a ladder. 'Your donation brought you here!' and he whizzed over to a very high point on the ladder. 'Since your cheques bounced, you've gone down to here!' and he bounced all the way to the other end of the room, which, on the diagram, looked like a really big hole in the ground. Then he manically zoomed back over to his desk, straightened his tie, and looked at Niki somberly.

'If you don't have the money, then I'm afraid you will not be able to come back. Good day to you.'

Niki didn't want to argue with the principal, she was scared enough anyway. So she grabbed Micah and walked out, kicking over a few chairs and tables on the way.

Isaac was watching the news on TV. His girlfriend, Simone walked in, but he ignored her, his attention focused on the news. There was a little buzzing in his ear, telling him that he was getting old because all he had been doing for the past few days was watching the news, but he just thought it was a fly. He swatted it away, hitting his ear.

'Isaac?' Simone said uncertainely, 'Isaac, I've come to collect some paintings?'

'They're... Why does my ear hurt? They're by the door.'

'But Isaac, these are...' she trailed off.

'Those I painted when I was clean. You want me to be clean, but you prefer the paintings that I paint when I'm high. Ssh!' he yelled when she started to talk, the news article he had been waiting for for days came on the screen.

There was the picture of a bus, on fire. Isaac ran over to the other side of the room and unearthed an identical painting.

'Isaac, what?' asked Simone, but again she was ignored.

Isaac seemed to be going mad. He pulled Simone over to the painting, and pointed to the number of the bus on the TV, then of the one on the painting. They were the same – they both said Journey 180.

'Oh my Gosh!' Simone gasped, 'Isaac, what have you been doing!?'

'What do you mean? I painted this 3 weeks ago! Simone, I... I think I... I think I can... I think I can paint the future!'

'What? Isaac, no one can paint the future! This is the drugs talking!'

'Is it? IS IT? Then I must be Drugs! Hi Drugs! How's life?' he said, waving at himself, 'Good paintings, Drugs, mind if I buy them off you?!'

'Isaac, stop, you're scaring me!' Simone practically screamed.

'Am I?' Isaac said, 'AM I??' he yelled, and it echoed.

'Yes, you are!' she said, shrinking away into the corner.

'Well, too bad! I can paint the future, whether you like it or not!'

Simone turned and ran out of the apartment into a conveniently parked taxi.

Several weeks later, Mohinder was a taxi driver, and the man who had hired his cab didn't know the meaning of the words 'quiet' or 'tact'. He was talking non – stop, and about things Mohinder felt were very offensive. It was all Mohinder could do to stop himself from leaning back and punching the man in the face.

He would have done, but he remembered just in time that he was driving, and that doing so would result in his death. Still, it didn't stop him from wishing that the cat that was sitting on a wall that he passed could drive so he could strangle the guy sitting in the back – who was _still _talking!

He got out, paid the fare and walked off. Mohinder couldn't stop himself from thanking God for making him leave – he almost went off in search of a cockroach to worship. Another man got in the cab, and asked to be taken to the hospital.

'What's your name?' he asked.

'Mohinder Suresh,' Mohinder answered, 'And yourself?'

'Ah, my name's Peter Petrelli,' answered the man, who Mohinder now knew to be called Peter, 'Suresh... I've heard that name before... A man called Chandra Suresh rang me a few days ago, you wouldn't know him, would you?'

'Yes, I do. He was my father,'

Peter didn't seem to notice that Mohinder said 'was' his father, and carried on talking. 'Not another one!' Mohinder thought.

Luckily, Peter decided that he would get out in the middle of the road. Mohinder could only assume that he had seen a woman he liked, as there was one walking on the pavement who seemed to have caught his attention.

He was about to drive off when he was flagged down by a man who started talking to him again. Mohinder liked conversation, but he didn't like hearing about the same things, day in, day out, and still have to pretend to be interested in them.

However, this man didn't seem to be talking about the normal things, he seemed very interested in Mohinder's name, and the fact that there was another person named Suresh in New York, a 'retired' professor. Mohinder was scared, and when he found that the directions the man had given him to drive to was a derilect building site, he got out of the cab and ran.

The man looked out of the back window and gave him evils that sent a chill down Mohinder's spine.

Claire was manipulating some of her dislocated vertebrae in an empty classroom when Zach walked in on her. He went green again, but managed not to throw up, luckily – he had been doing so a lot over the past few days, but now he was getting used to it.

They walked home along the train tracks again, Zach being careful not to say anything to upset her and not to fall over anything. They heard the sounds of a helecopter flying overhead and people screaming. They ran to the source of the noise and saw a huge train wreck spread all over the tracks and the fields beyond.

There were firemen everywhere and people crowding round the scene, screaming. Claire heard one of the firemen shouting that a man was too far in to reach, and a family fell onto their knees, sobbing. Claire decided that if she was to have superhuman powers then she should at least use them – and that saving someone's life was the best way to use them.

'How hot do you think it is in there?' she asked Zach, who didn't believe that she was really going to run into the inferno. Before he had time to answer, she had told him to get the camera out and had run into the flames. If Zach was a cartoon, his jaw would have dropped to the floor, he was so surprised. But he held the camera steady, until he dropped it, and when he picked it up again he couldn't see Claire.

She ran into the train, and found the man she suspected they were talking about. He was stuck inbetween a chair and a door that was stuck on some poles... It was all very confusing. She dislodged everything, and got him free. She thought the hard part was over – until she turned around and realised that there was no way out except throught a 50 foot wall of fire. 'Crap,' she thought.

She could run straight through it – it would be so much easier and less painful – although she couldn't die she could still hurt – but that would be the easy way out. But she couldn't have just run and left the man to die. What is the point of being able to save people if you have the chance to and don't?

So she covered the injured man up as best she could and ran through the flames. She didn't know what happened in those few seconds, but she felt the fire engulf her, and she just prayed that it didn't touch the man she was protecting. She was covered by a fire blanket, and a fireman pulled her sleeve off, and looked at her arm.

'But... but... but... but there's... no... burns!' he stammered, and Claire got up and ran off. He tried to follow her, but, like Zach, he just ended up tripping over the train tracks. And Zach wasn't silly enough to do that again, so he walked after Claire, and didn't catch her for a very long time. However, he did still fall in the huge puddle again. But he did remember to shut his eyes before he got dirt in them.

Hiro closed his eyes, and regained the constipated look. He opened them again, and didn't believe his eyes. Around him were women – doing make–up, brushing their hair, and the walls were tiled with pink and flowers... he had done it! Hiro Nakamura had gone where no man had gone before: The women's bathroom!

Women screamed, and ran around, and hit him with their handbags, and then a huge bald guy came in and stood menacingly in front of Hiro. Hiro gave him one of those looks – one that makes anyone who sees him go: 'Awww!!' in such a high – pitched voice that it breaks lamps, but he was unaffected. He lifted Hiro up and carried him, under one very muscular arm, outside and threw him out of the pub, with Ando following, looking amazingly embarrassed.

'Great,' he said to Hiro when the bouncer had gone, 'Now you're a pervert!'

'I wonder what he would look like in a frilly pink tutu with a tiara and fairy wand...' Hiro thought out loud.

'And I wonder what you'd look like beaten up and put in jail! I don't think I'll have to wait that long to find out!'

Hiro rolled his eyes, and started walking. He didn't realise that Ando had walked in the opposite direction until he asked him if he wanted to borrow some change for the subway, so he was talking to himself and getting some really rather odd looks from people.

Hiro got on the train and was very bored. He was so, so bored. He wished that the train would just get to his stop so he could get off. In fact, he wished that he were in New York. Hiro had always wanted to go to New York. So, when he opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't on the Tokyo subway any more, but in the middle of New York, he threw out his arms and yelled: 'Yatta! I did it!'

Hoping that this would go better than the rest of his day, Peter stood on the top of the high rise building with his arms outstretched, waiting for Nathan to arrive. If this worked, then he would not only have proved to himself, but also to Nathan that he could fly. He was getting more and more impatient, but he remembered earlier in the day and tried not to say anything.

Nathan finally arrived, and started talking into his phone.

'Fine, Pete, I'm here. What did you want to talk to me about this time? Pete? _Peter?_'

His only answer was Peter's phone landing on his head. When he woke up again, he looked in the direction the phone had come from – namely, up. He was confronted with a fifteen storey building, with a figure on top which he assumed was Peter.

'Pete? It's OK, you don't have to do this! Just come down and we'll... talk!' he tried to persuade him.

'I can Fly, Nath! I'm going to prove to you that I can fly!' he yelled, and jumped. It was in this split second that he realised he couldn't fly, and that he was about to die. 'Crap!' he yelled, as he plummeted to what he thought was his death. His life flashed before his eyes, Simone lingering there a little longer than anything else.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact, when he felt an arm around his waist, keeping him up and delaying the inevitable splat onto the road below. He looked up, and saw Nathan's face, straining with the effort of keeping them both up.

'Nath – but you're, you're flying!' he thought, and he said at the same time: 'Holy st!!'

Peter was slipping; Nathan couldn't keep hold of him. He was trying at hold on, but he just couldnt keep afloat with both him and Peter – it was too heavy and he hadn't learned to control his power yet.

Peter tried to keep hold of Nathan's sleeve, but he fell, and it all went black.

When they got home it was dark, and Niki was relieved to see that the hitmen that had tried to take her and Micah were gone. She went over to the fridge and saw some chocolate. 'Mmmm, chocolate...' she thought, and walked over to Micah's room to offer him a bit. But only a small bit. She had just gotten to the hallway when she was grabbed from behind and dragged into the garage.

The guy holding her was fat and bald, and had a scar along the side of his face that made him even uglier than the rest of his face did. The other one was scrawny and looked like a rat, or a pervert.

They threw her on the bed and told her to do what she did best, and start stripping to lower her debt a little. She did because she had to: there was no way she could repay her $50,000 debt to Linderman.

She very reluctantly started stripping and they made little comments whenever she did something. The fat one had her camcorder and was filming the whole thing. It was really starting to upset her, but she did it because of Micah and she knew that he needed her there for him.

She suddenly stopped, and the rat - looking guy looked at her.

'What's the matter, darling?' he asked mockingly, 'I said, what's the matter?'

'I've got hiccups!' she said pleadingly, but he hit her. It went dark...

She woke up and looked around. She saw the guy that looked like a rat lying on the floor with a large piece of wood sticking out of his neck. She turned around, retching, and saw the fat guy. His legs were on the opposite side of the room to the rest of him.

She made to run out of the garage, but on the way she saw her reflection in a mirror. It had blood stained clothes on, and she didn't. The girl in the mirror put the finger of one of the dead hitmen to her lips, laughing and telling Niki to keep quiet.

Isaac threw away the key laughing manically. He was handcuffed to a waterpipe and he couldn't reach his drugs. He was unconcious by the time Simone came and found him, bringing Peter the nurse, Peter who Isaac had drawn with Simone several weeks ago.

Simone ran round the apartment looking for him. 'Isaac? Isaac? Isaac where are you?'

Peter was the first to find him. He ran over, thinking but amazingly not talking, apart from to say: 'Call an ambulance!'

But he was thinking thoughts like: 'Why would Simone choose him over me? What has he got that I haven't? Apart from a heroin addiction!'

If Isaac was awake, after looking at the painting he drew, he would have been thinking the same thing, except he wouldn't have said anything about heroin, because he was trying to convince Simone that he was clean. It would probably have worked better if he actually was clean, but he was going cold turkey so that was the next best thing.

He was trying to prove his sanity, however, so going cold turkey, handcuffing himself to a water pipe and saying he could paint the future probably wasn't the best way to go about it.


End file.
